User talk:Deathwalker 13000
Hey Edwin what do you think? Should I be an admin? ~Secret Hey Edwin! ~Secret So what are you doing for your next edit? Oh and congrats on becoming an admin. ^_^ --Thesecret1070??? 21:19, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah Edwin, it's cool that you're an admin. I'm sure that you will do well in editing/deleting articles. ;) Saber-X1138 Edwin joys you're now second to me!!! --Thesecret1070??? 01:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Edwin :) You're at school right now? I am Saber-X1138 14:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Edwin we have to make the new VFH. --Thesecret1070??? 17:26, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Voldemort? Cool! --Thesecret1070??? 03:18, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Go to this! Help:Logo Eclipse 21:16, 2 February 2009 (UTC)Eclipse Help:Logo Do you not read, if you want the logo to be that psd you made then go to Help:Logo!!! In the search box put Help:Logo... Hey Edwin. I finally finished the Light Yagami article! Darth Bruce 19:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC)Darth Bruce Suggestions I have looked over this wiki atleast at its face value, and have suggests.... *First The front page should instead have a part of a feature article, not the whole article. *No icon for the wikia, I can help there if you want.... *I'd like to suggest(and help) make a list of terms to Villains (Antagonist, Henchman, Mad Scientist, false protagonist, sympathetic antagonist etc.) I was told to bring this to you instead of the "other" mod (........hmmmmmmmmmmm!) Anyways, let me know what you think of this matter. Devilmanozzy 23:28, 26 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy That's because he's the one I have decided to put in charge, I'm not the leader type. --Thesecret1070??? 23:47, 26 January 2009 (UTC) And I was like no he was like BOB!!!--Thesecret1070??? 14:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I'm a mod at Ghosts 'N Goblins Wiki (Old Platformer series from the 80's) and I help a good deal at all the other three other wiki's. I'm right now waiting to become the mod at the Ghostbusters Wiki as I am the only regular editor there. Anyways, I'm not looking to be a mod here (I like a nomad status lol). Fun place, has a lot of flaws but that's not a big deal. Any Wiki over 100 articles has to have something going for it. I don't mind helping, suggesting and sometimes doing a few things. Note, the only thing that would piss me off is mods that delete content posters do. The most important advice I have to mods is (Move the article, change the category of it, but seriously try not to delete or remove content). In fact the content that was missing main page was moved to Villains Wiki:Community Portal which I hope you and the other mod here will start editing and using. The Community Portal is where people usually go to find out how to help and make a given wiki better. Devilmanozzy 18:12, 27 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Edwin what article did I screw you up on?? Saber-X1138 03:17, 29 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Wow, Hitler came out of nowhere. --Thesecret1070??? 03:30, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hitler has been here for a long time? I must have been ignoring it then as I am busy with other things. Hee-hee. --Thesecret1070??? 03:33, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well make it if you wish, deathwalker Hey Edwin we need to add more bosses, I don't care who they are but help me put some up, Ok, k? Remember edwin YOU MUST DIE!!! Yes I could edit Tai Lung, and by the way good job on the logo. Awesome job on the logo Deathwalker! Looks a whole lot better than the old, corny, cartoony one. :D Saber-X1138 23:07, 2 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I edited Syndrome- User:King Zant of the Twili I don't know if it's Eclipse or not. So there you go, Hee-hee. Eclipse 02:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC)Eclipse Hey I'm past Devilmanozzy on the community list hahahahahaKing Zant of the Twili 20:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC)Zant Sweet logo Edwin! I can really see that you did an amazing job! I'm saving that picture right now. :) Saber-X1138 03:17, 6 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I edited Doctor octopus Is Mewtwo even a villain? Hey are you Shane's Brother? Just Wondering. Hey hey hey! --Eclipse 03:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, Edwin. I got sick very unexpectedly and now I feel a little bit better. Hopefully I'll see you guys tomorrow. --Eclipse 20:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha! Very funny. And what did Shane do? Yo Deathwalker, TomMarvoloRiddle just wiped out your article on Hitler and replaced it with his own story of Hitler. You may want to keep a close eye on him and the article. Saber-X1138 22:43, 12 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I think its a mis-understanding as there are comic based villains here. I personally suggest making sections on the page address both the real Hitler as based on pure history, and the comicbook version as he address. Give TomMarvoloRiddle a chance. The more the merryer you know. We destroy better in groups anyways. Devilmanozzy 01:47, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I agree. The current article should be renamed to Hitler (Real) and make another article called Hitler (Comic Series) or something like that. I was just letting you know what was going on. Saber-X1138 22:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Let's just go crazy and have a party! --Eclipse 16:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Trivia lalalalla!!!! Tag from Beyond Not sure what my little signature should be. I prefer posting as the more old school villain that thinks everything is best EVIL. ...sorry don't know where that came from. Anyways, Devilmanozzy 07:31, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Trivia Anikan Skywalker DOUIGHHEEE MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!! King Zant is ahead of me no more...now I'' dominate him! Saber-X1138 03:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 ...see for yourself in the Featured users menu >8D Why SO SERIOUS?!! Hey Edwin I like the villain polls you're starting. Keep it up. Saber-X1138 23:29, 9 March 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Confused, what do mean by Remove Animated/Cartoon section Ok, I am plain lost as to what you mean. Its one thing to remove and place both Animated and Cartoons together (Which makes cents) but to get rid of both and articles related to them, would go against the whole point of wiki. The only time you get rid of an article is if it has nothing to do with the subject and doesn't address something to do with a wiki. In short a completely pointless article. As for welcoming new editors, that should always be done. Most people want to be welcomed. Thought I'd say something about it sense it has been up on talk pages the last few weeks here. Anyways, Seriously if you or others wants to do something so major, you should use the Forum and open a topic on this. Talk pages isn't a good place and it only gets messy. Devilmanozzy 00:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ok Go here Forum:Animated/Cartoon category issues to address. Devilmanozzy 00:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Edwin~Hee Hee i Hi Edwin Page Deletions Hey Edwin thanks for deleting the old articles. I just needed to make sure that the titles were correctly named, capitalized etc. Saber-X1138 18:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Villain design event- Ghostkaiba You said to design a villain and upload his image onto your discussion page? Well, I've come up with one. His name is Ulyaoth, an evil demon. His claws are extremely sharp, he can breathe greenish-blue fire, shoot purple energy waves, and he loves to eat people, especially children. He is about three times the size of a human being, and is very evil, cruel, and sadistic. His appearance is derived from VenomMyotismon from Digimon, and, to an extent, Sauron from Lord of the Rings. His name is derived from the Ancient, Ulyaoth, from Eternal Darkness, though his name is pronounced differently (You-Lie-Ay-Oth, as opposed to the Ancient, "Oo-Lee-Oth") and he has no connections to him. Once I wrote a story where Ulyaoth the demon fights Ulyaoth the ancient and loses. In a crossover story I made up (though I've never posted it onto internet yet), he has two servants named Chatter'Laloth and Xel'toath, also big ugly demons. After being defeated by Mario, Link, and Bomberman, Ulyaoth got in an argument with them and fought them. Ulyaoth pulled off Chatter'Laloth's arm and disintegrated him with a purple energy wave. Xel'toath then ate Ulyaoth's arms and destroyed him with a green electricity wave. Xel'toath was then killed by Link. Xel'toath's name is a reference to Xel'lotath from Eternal Darkness, of course, but Chatter'Laloth's is more to Chattar Lal from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom than Chattur'gha from Eternal Darkness. Ghostkaiba297 06:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Answering Thanks for the invitation. Yes, I am interested! Magma Dragoon 11:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) When will I get to be admin? Saber-X1138 01:39, 8 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1175 And when will Magma Dragoon become an admin? Saber-X1138 18:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1175 Question about the logo I recognized Jafar, Master Hand, Dark Samus, Doc Ock, and Dimentio, but who's the other guy? The one next to Dark Samus? Ghostkaiba297 02:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) That would be Galen Marek, a.k.a Starkiller, arguably the most powerful Sith in the galaxy. Saber-X1138 03:12, 12 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Never heard of him. But I thought I did see a lightsaber. And I seen all six Star Wars films. Well atleast I know who he is now. ThanxGhostkaiba297 17:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Villains Artwork Event: Deathwalker That's a real cool villain Michael. By the way, I didn't know you had Office 2007. 14:00, 12 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 It's Edwins' drawing but I did originate the character from my mind. Eclipse 00:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Michael originated the character, but I altered him a little for the story we were writing: I made him thinner, added a red scar to his eye, and separated his hands from his arms. I gave him a sword, but Michael gave him the ability to shoot a barrage of needles as weapons. It is a character Michael started with, but with my help, we evolved it. By the way, this is the "Eclipse" Michael is referring to himself as constantly. Deathwalker 13000 03:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Eclipse, yay! Eclipse 11:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Villains Artwork Event: Thesecret1070 Believe me, I was very bored, it's freaky... It's name is Galactor... I haven't come up with a name for the other one... Hey Edwin I hope you had a fun birthday a few days ago. Saber-X1138 02:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC)Parker Hey Edwin was it you that made another new logo? It looks very good. Can you put in full resolution on your user page so that I can save a copy? Thanks Saber-X1138 18:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hey Edwin its User:King Zant of the Twili i am in ISS and i am bored!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, figures. What naughty thing did you do now? Saber-X1138 21:50, 1 June 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hmmm, so you decided to get rid of the silly third-person talking, huh? lol Saber-X1138 22:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hey Edwin, Michael says you're going to empower me as admin. Now do it. OR ELSE 01:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Super Mario Bros. Z Well, Deathwalker 13000, Super Mario Bros. Z is a Flash Animation series created by Alvin-Earthworm. This series first debuted on April 22, 2006. It combines elements from Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, and Dragon Ball Z. Although the series borrows many elements from Dragonball Z, such as the choreography of the fight scenes, powering up, and free flight, the series doesn't contain any actual characters from the show or the others. The series has reached well known popularity over the 2006 year and continues onward during 2007. 7 episodes were created, while the 8th is coming out soon. If you still don't understand, then go to Super Mario Bros. Z's homepage, or Super Mario Bros. Z wiki. Trust me, Super Mario Bros. Z is....'''EXTREMELY AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PS-I have read that Mecha Sonic appears to be the strongest character in SMBZ so far. RaidenX 19:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Well, to tell you the truth, Mecha Sonic is so freaking powerful, he's gonna get all of the Chaos Emeralds, and he has been kicking a lot of butts in the series lately, so I had to make a page about him! RaidenX, 19:58 24 June 2009 (UTC) HEY EDWIN!!! Tag you're it. Thefallenangel407 is inventing a new game for the people who have accounts on this site who might be bored but its not gonna be like a video game or anything. The reason I'm telling you instead of Micheal is unknown to me but anyway you may not like the idea so I wanted to get your opini... thoughts about this idea of mine. If you like it read the next paragraph then pass this exact message onto whoever is the first person to enter your mind. But! Be warned! Once you have been "tagged" you must tag someone else. And remember if you have been tagged you must say so on my talk page. I will tally up the number of people "tagged" on 12/14/09. And remember, I don't count for a tag victim since I came up with the idea in the first place. If the majority of everyone votes yes then I will go on with my evil plans. Thefallenangel407 01:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I agree... I Legendary Slayer of Light, The agree with what you said to me on my discussion page, Deathwalker 13000. Legendary Slayer of Light, The 21:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) where did you get that picture? what picture? and who are you? I'm Saber. why don't you look in the chat box Deathwalker, I have just been thinking, it's been kinda boring to have just one villains poll on the front page. I think it would be more fun if we gave users the opportunity to post multiple polls on the front page. What do you think? M-NUva 20:42, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hey Edwin. hi hi edwin this is shane hi hi edwin this is shane what needs to be edited? Hey Edwin, what was the name of that funny Super Smash Bros video on YouTube you told me about? You know, the one where Mario says, "It's-a-me, Mario, and I've come to kick your..." Saber-X1138 19:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 LOK AT TE CHATE BOX NOWWWWW!!!!! hola Hey Deathwalker, what do you think of my cool signature? 20:28, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hey Edwin???--King Zant of the Twili 02:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hello 22:53, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Oh, yes, well, first make the signature in PowerPoint or something, however you want it to look. Make sure you group all of the objects as part of your signature. Then right-click on the grouped object(s) and click save as picture. After you have saved the picture, upload it to Villains Wiki. Then insert that picture on a test page, and set the image size to 150 pixels. Once that's done, copy the wiki formatting of the picture being placed on the article (for example, ) and paste it into the custom signature box in your preferences. Then save. Now every time you type four tildes then your username on an article, you'll leave one heck of a cool signature! 01:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hello... The Dark Arenas Hey, uh, about the Dark Arena thing, you know, (Darth Maul + Doc Ock vs. Darth Vader + The Joker) and {Dark Samus + Count Dooku vs. Magneto + Voldemort), should the other users or I do another battle to get rid of the Dooku and Dark Samus thing seeing that they already won? Because I think I have another battle in mind. Don't worry, I know the Darth and Doc vs. Darth and Joker battle stays. But should I really do another or is it none of my concern due to the wiki rules? PS-How...are...we...going...to...make it up to 600 articles before August?! I mean that is impossible!!!! Oh well..I'll try to make it to 600 articles if I can. RaidenX 14:06, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Check out my finished drawing of Yoda. Thanx Alot!!! Thanx alot! I'm just trying to reach up to 600 articles before the end of this month. Well....you too keep up the good work. Once again, thanx. D'oh! I said it again! Heh heh. RaidenX 00:46, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I think we all know who is the most evil on the front page -- Joker, hands down. Heh heh. 19:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) LOOK AT MY USER PAGE TO SEE MY NEW AVATAR!--Hero Forever 02:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Nice Edwin, Nice. I can believe it. Apparently, I'm right behind you, now, Deathwalker.--Hero Forever 15:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hero Forever is posing a threat to my position on the featured users list...you and I may have a major enemy on our hands, Deathwalker... 22:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. We need VFH vote from you, or make your own... Hee-Hee. 01:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Infobox Request There. I tried my best to make an infobox. Wow, it's pathetic.--Hero Forever 01:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Not really... Hee-Hee. Hey! Check out the awesome new laptop I got on Monday. My page Contact 00:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) zDRpSk3EMJA 01:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 ... COOL NICE SIGGY! MICHAEL WAZ HERE!!!!!!! DeviantArt No way! You're on Deviantart? I go to that site all the time! I love it. Callin' You Out After I finish my battle with FallenAngel, you're goin' down, Deathwalker.--Hero Forever 21:27, September 5, 2009 (UTC) "......I'll be waiting." Good...--Hero Forever 21:32, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. You got somethin' to say, Secret?--Hero Forever 21:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I seriously doubt you'll beat Deathwalker... Hee-Hee. Oh, YEAH? Why's that?--Hero Forever 21:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Because... He doesn't lose... Hee-Hee. This time he will. If he does... You'll fight me... And if you do... You'll lose... AH HA HA HA HA!! MWAH-MWAH HA HA HA!! (Well... There does have to be a dramatic scene and all... Or else it would be boring... Hee-Hee.) No one can beat me. Didn't you read my User Page? I'm as powerful as Kira from Bleach!--Hero Forever 21:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC) So? Doesn't mean you'll always win... -Poofs in black smoke- Hmph! It means I'll win most of the time...--Hero Forever 21:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ".....I do have a knack for destroying those who claim to be invincible......." I don't have to be invincible to beat you.--Hero Forever 22:09, September 5, 2009 (UTC) "no........you just need to be more powerful............" You haven't even seen my true power yet!--Hero Forever 22:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) "......funny.....how they all say that............what an empty statement.....why didn't you use your true power...in the first place?" Uh...because...uh. LOOK OVER THERE! -Runs away---Hero Forever 22:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) "..........." 22:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Hee-Hee. Such a cat that is very scared... My page 18:57, September 13, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 What the hell guys?! Come on!!! I need some help on my new wiki and I have the power to make you and Micheal beaureacrats so please edit on my wiki! The link is on my talk page! Please help!!! What did I do to deseve this silent treatment from everyone here?! Tell me!!! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 21:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Whisper That's an awesome villain you put in the gallery. Good job on shading the body and the legs. I see you like to create anime villains. My page Contact 18:16, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Edwin... It's sewing... It's the quote that's in the game... Hm..... gramatically speaking, it should be "sowing", as "sewing" has to do with needle and thread. But she did not say sowing, instead sewing... Well...that must've been a typo on Nintendo's part. Maybe, but leave it as it was said that way... Deathwalker...Thesecret has his hands full....he is battling several villains at once, more and more are wanting to fight him. I suggest you and I, become...well...temporary allies.....and aid the secret... My page Contact 21:15, September 20, 2009 (UTC) -Thinks about it- "...agreed." Arbiter 21:17, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Good....... I'll take you both on!!-- 20:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Then you will not survive... My page Contact 01:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm not alone! I've got FallenAngel on my team!-- 19:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC) User Battles HOW DO I GET INTO USER BATTLES?!!!! Hey, Deathwalker...Did I...do something that upset Secret?-- 22:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't think so... what could you have possibly done? Well, I've been gone for a while... Lots of people have been gone for a while... and many haven't come back. Well, obviously I scared them away with my awesome battling skills. -Turns and walks right into another tree- Not every user has participated in the user battles. You remind me of a friend I have. She trips on air. I do not trip on air! -Turns and trips on a visible gust of air- OH COME ON!-- 22:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I didn't say you tripped on air...even though you just did. I said you reminded me of a friend I had who trips on air. She also tripped on a coiled-up rubber band in my Physics class today. Ha! There are no coiled up wires around here! I can't possibly trip on that! I'm not sure why you and Michael are getting rid of the stuff you originally had on your user pages... My page Contact 23:30, October 12, 2009 (UTC) IS MY USER PAGE YOUR CONCERN? touchy... Never mind. Not sure why you had to retaliate this easily...I was going to put it back... Im not touchy...I had it in Caps Lock because I was working on my communication applications project. M-hm... Are you going to help me on our user battle or not? My page Contact 01:41, October 14, 2009 (UTC) What is it you intend to do in my battle with Saber-X? Don't help me.-- 18:47, October 20, 2009 (UTC) A question Some time ago, you asked me about being an administrator. Just asking, because, I would want to make some moves and delete some redundant categories. Magma Dragoon 21:20, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Looks like we've already reached 1,000 articles. This is all done by Ghostkaiba297. Since he has been extremely active and creating articles like crazy, he should be awarded adminship before long. My page Contact 23:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Magma Dragoon 13:25, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Good idea Deathwalker. I liked the idea of adopting articles. I've created the category One-Line Article, to list the articles which needs more attention (mostly articles with just one sentence). Magma Dragoon 00:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I also have a question. If a user waits a week before the other user responds to a user battle can the other user finish the user off? 00:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Then what am i to do when the people I am having a user battle with are not responding? 01:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Ah, yes, that sucks. My page Contact 01:03, October 28, 2009 (UTC) "First of all, check to see if they are not preoccupied in another battle. I am in a very IMPORTANT battle right now. Or maybe, they decline your challenge. I'll fight you again soon, but not now. I'm busy." Arbiter 01:07, October 28, 2009 (UTC) But Magma Dragoon hasn't made a move in about a week, and he isn't involved with any other battle. He is well aware of what is happening in the battle, he's just ignoring it while making other edits on this wiki. I think it's only fair that M-Nuva has the right to wipe out his opponent. My page Contact 01:12, October 28, 2009 (UTC) The battle is on hold. Put a message on his talk page, asking him why he's not participating. Okay, if Magma Dragoon doesn't reply to that in a week, THEN M-Nuva should have an instant kill. Hey, Deathwalker. When was the last time you guys heard from Zach?-- 21:35, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I don't want to alarm you guys, but I think there's something seriously wrong with him.-- 21:42, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm here, I'm here! My computer was being really slow. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 21:52, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ...-- 22:13, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Deathwalker, really. I think something is psychologically off with Zach. First he claimed that his sister died, and now he's claiming that it was all a joke his family pulled. I don't know about you, but I really can't believe that.-- 23:35, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I don't really know, but that is a really sick joke if that be the case. Apalling. Arbiter 23:59, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I know... That is taking it too far. That's beyond April Fools. That is cruel and immoral. That's why I have serious trouble believing that any of his story was true. There are people like that, who really don't have strong moral boundaries. And that is among the least of some of the most immoral things. It's a sick world. But he's claiming that his sister died in just four days from breast cancer. Nothing in his story makes sense, and it all seems too coincidental. Do you know his full story? I did not hear the part about breast cancer. It's all on shy guy wiki. oh. I just deleted my account there. Look, all I know is that I don't trust him anymore. And I would caution you and the other users of villains wiki to be...careful around him. See ya' later.-- 00:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I was speechless after coming across this talk page...but if all his sister's death was true, then that's the reason why he hasn't been on here. Then again, it could just be his slow computer. My page Contact 00:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) No, Saber-X! None of it's true! Because now he's claiming that his sister was never really dead, and that his family was pranking him! Trust me, it's all on shy guy wiki on his talk page.-- 00:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) That's profoundly the worst and most horrible joke anyone could ever play. That's why it all sounds fake. I see. Well...what do you think? Why in the hell would his family do a prank like that on him.... My page Contact 00:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Honestly, I don't think they would. Halloweeeen!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!-- 18:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) You just don't give up, do you Deathwalker? My page Contact 03:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) -.- What are talking about? Your picture says the message that you want to destroy the Earth. My page Contact 13:17, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Doesn't that suit my character? Arbiter 13:30, November 5, 2009 (UTC) It does on Villains Wiki. Arbiter Battles What the...?-- 21:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I needed a way to end part I so we could get into part II and you can defeat me. You figure out why that happened in part II. Oh, okay. Are the same people involved in this battle? My page Contact 02:30, November 8, 2009 (UTC) "Maybe... I would think so." Arbiter 03:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) When do we start the next battle?-- 14:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) As soon as I determine a few things. Hee-Hee. I see... "So Secret... what do you see?" Hey thanks for that, to be honest I'm still working on the story myself - glad you find it good so far.. from what I'm reading so far your villain has some pretty interesting stuff as well (always did like the anti-villain types) - anyway, I better get back to editing and whatnot.. have fun. --Inferno Pendragon 10:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving, Deathwalker! But no destroying planets! Active Users 2009 To the most active users on Villains Wiki: Good job on the work you have done so far. This image displays the eight most currently active users (In anthro chibi form). From left to right: Magma Dragoon, The Secret, Groxious, Rune, Arbiter, Inferno Pendragon, Saber, and M-Nuva. Once again, good job, and enjoy villains wiki. Arbiter 05:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Nice Deathwalker! How did you create them? My page Contact 14:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) wow - that's pretty awesome, cool idea --Inferno Pendragon 17:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) That's awesome, Deathwalker! Thank you!-- 19:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Tiebreaker Edwin! Be the breaker of the tie, please! Hee-Hee. 00:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) How Is It? So, what do you think of my origin story?-- 21:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the User ID picture! -claps hands together giddily- Don't read it Over the weekend, I read the book Villain.net by Andy Briggs. It was the most depressing book I've ever read, and I'm appalled that it was labeled as "children's fiction." You haven't made the golem say or do anything for quite a while. My page Contact 02:06, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Edits Hey you almost have 2000 edits! Well, well, well, if it isn't King Zant of the Twili. FYI M-NUva knocked you off the top users list. My page Contact 01:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi EdwinKing Zant of the Twili 03:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Did you notice that both of our edit counts decreased by 20 or 30? My page Contact 01:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks For The Welcome! Expect great things from me in the Future. I already fix the Pain and Panic stub and turned it into a Fully-Functional Article. OTHER Rewrites I plan to fix in the future are: * Wario * Vlad Vladdikoff * The Dark Queen I'll also make some new ones here and there, like PsyCrow and Mr. Nigel Wick. Once again, thanks for the welcome! I look forward to serving you on the dark side! Hey Edwin Hey edwin it's me 02:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry forgot to log on.King Zant of the Twili 02:43, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Fail to log on. My page Contact 19:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Exams are finally over!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! My page Contact 19:48, December 18, 2009 (UTC) About the deletions All those articles were already marked for deletion. If you think some shouldn't be deleted, you may revert it and change the One-Line Article template for the Rewrite template. Magma Dragoon 13:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi. I'm new... Way newer here... You think you could possibly make an article about Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz? In case you don't know, he "just this guy, ya know?" What do you think? He's pretty important in the series. Also, tell me if I'm making a fool of myself and there already is an article on him. I'm TogePikachu and unfortunately, I'm a good guy. Oh, one more thing. If you do write something on my talk page, '''''please give a heading. Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 03:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Holy cow, I am very impressed by your user page image. My page Contact 06:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Saber-X is watching you. Hey Edwin!!! Since I'm back I want to ask you something... can you make me a user page picture like what Hero Forever has? Please? Thefallenangel407 01:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Cheese Force The Cheese is on the Dark Side are you--Lord Starkiller 17:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Deathwalker, where are you?-- 23:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey Edwin. Did you like the villain that I came up with? If you don't know what I'm talking about check out my user page under the newest article there. Like it says on there I'm trying to figure out how to draw people. Course you already knew that during the two to three years we've known each other... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 01:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Deathwalker, I'm having a really hard time uploading images. Do I need powerpoint?-- 02:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU Thank you, Deathwalker, that was getting to be really annoying, but you cleared it right up.-- 21:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection Hey Edwin, what's your Brawl number? My page Contact 00:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll hafta get it later. I wanta set up a forum where we can all trade Wii numbers. Arbiter 03:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) kk. My page Contact 04:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys go to Forum:Contact Information. My page Contact 04:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you. Make a move on User Battles. 15:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOO!!! Dont do it, Deathwalker! 01:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, jeez...I think my dad deleted the e-mail. Im sorry! You see, I share the same e-mail as my dad, cuz Im stupid. You may have to send another one. I should really get my own e-mail address... 17:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yaaay! I finally have my own e-mail address! Took me long enough... I'm back after a minor inconvience... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 20:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sooo, are you a hero now, Deathwalker? 15:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know Arbiter 20:31, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Way to... fail post. Twice. No idea what you're talking about. Hey, Edwin, did you see my blog? Maybe you can answer it. 01:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hero Tournament Now on heroes wiki, the very first hero tournament! Head here to sign up! Groxiuos 22:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) (More of an FYI for you, as I doubt you will participate.) User Battles Lobby Hey, Deathwalker, I'm Drasocon and on the villians wiki im creating a lobby page for User Battles. Please check it out, add to it, subtract from it, whatever, at this page: User Battles Lobby. I am also checking in to make sure it is okay. Leave a message on my talk page. Thanks for the edit, forgot about leaving a link (Doy! Drasocon slaps himself, for being a retard.) -Drasocon A Question Or Three.. Hey, it's Alex from school, we've met once or twice. Do you mind if I get my hands on one of those gems for my non-Filler version of Tulwar? I don't know what your plans are for them, so I won't just steal one, but I have an idea for one that could make some of the user battles a little more fair, or at least intresting. have you mastered a connection between Heaven and Hell or is it something we'll just have to find out? Inferno Pendragon 20:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, no. But what I am about to do has biblical connotations to it, specifically, the Book of Revelation. oh, well some of the Watcher stuff is going to be biblical as well but that's coincidence.. was just curious - sounds interesting Yeah, the watcher thing has got me interested...what connotations to the bible? Or will I have to wait as well? let's just say that creepy girl is not what she seems at all - (yeah, it would kind of ruin the impact if I revealed too much.. only hint I'll give is it has to do with the fall of grace and whatnot..) Very well. My hint: The first four of the seven seals. -smiles- I hope for all our sakes its not one of the actual biblical seals though.. or we'd be, pardon my french, seriously screwed *chuckles*.. anyways, should be fun to see how it all works out. "Well, it alludes to them. The fun is starting soon." Hey Edwin... wat upKing Zant of the Twili 00:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Edwin?King Zant of the Twili 03:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the help and the promotion - I don't understand vandals much myself but what the hey.. also I'm getting quite interested in this biblical (?) tale of yours - hopefully there won't be the calling of any Armageddons though.. *chuckles* - anyway, peace for now. Inferno Pendragon 18:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) thanks to the vandal incident kind of screwing up my sub-plan I'm starting the Watchers thing a little early than planned - but most of the events are kind of shifting between here and the Hero Wiki so hopefully it won't interfere too much with your Riders story - just a heads up Inferno Pendragon 23:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Kaosa has been busy with her own unseen battles since you last saw her, though she's coming back very soon - along with Equis and.."it" Is Black Wing actually the fake fallenangel? My page Contact 04:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) heh, what the heck? did Death get lost? *chuckles* Inferno Pendragon 01:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) "I am Death. And I'm fighting Angel the same time you are fighting War. ah, in that case Pestilence needs to check his maps - he appears to be lost *smiles* (course could be Famine but I'll just need to wait and see won't I?) It is actually Famine...but yes. He is lost. I think Famine must have a disease...in the brain... Drasocon the Avenger 02:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Customsuperheroes wiki Hi, my name is Mind Lord I am on the administrative board for Customsuperheroes wiki, a wikia where you can create pages for your own original heroes or villains. We currently have less then 4 contributors, and anyone can post please take a look at the site. Mind Lord 06:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Our Battle Hey Arbiter, don't forget about our battle on User Battles 2! Drasocon the Avenger 02:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I Suppose I won't get the job with this picture, right? Hey, Arbiter, 2 things. 1)On your user page it says Conquest, not Famine. 2) I don't know where your going with the 4 riders thing, but I have a cool idea for it. If interested, leave me a message! Drasocon the Avenger 22:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) User Battles Wiki You should check out this site. As the name implies it is indeed a site made specifically for battles. Heck Draso is there(Villains Wiki) along with Timson(Kirby Wiki). I've been helping out with making articles and you guys should help out too! If you don't want to then you can at least participate in battles. But there can still be battles here too! (Villains Wikians only) When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) it will end for some of my characters but continue (a bit like a long-running comic or series the Avalon plot never really ends) Hey Arbiter, can you make a coolio Dramon pic? I'm a sucky artist, and there is really nothing like what I describe on the internet. You don't have to, though. I'm good, pictureless. It makes people put their imaginations in gear, especially because of the whole blue body and membrane and red wings thing. "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 00:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) WOOOOOOO! Air High-5! That's amazing, since their aren't THAT many active users. "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 12:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Four Riders Part 2 Interesting. And what do you intend to accomplish by creating a bigass crater on M-Nuva's home planet? My page Contact 05:09, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey - you nailed Arodnap pretty good in that description.. though I suppose it was fairly obvious Inferno Pendragon 02:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I gave it some thought beforehand. hey, I'm kind of wondering: who do you see as the main antagonist in the Pendragon story so far (I already know of course but want to check if others are figuring it out) - I won't reveal anything either, just wish to know what you think personally.. Inferno Pendragon 23:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Watch this This is a hilarious Brawl video. XCDiWRHuoL8 Edwin...I was wondering if you would permit me to become a 'crat on this wiki. I was wondering because I have done more for this wiki than just editing and Micheal needs your permission to allow this action. He is willing to make me a 'crat if you are. 22:33, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....I wonder why everyone is ignoring me... My page Contact 22:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. your close.. though it's slightly more complicated than that (few of my villains are "evil" per se.. most are kind of victims) - and I think I know who the antagonist is in the Four Riders though I doubt I'll be able to contribute much to it since Inferno is currently dead and the others have ran off Inferno Pendragon 23:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I see no reason why Arodnap couldn't be - I mean she basically wished herself into being a Devil so she's in the "eternal" category - even if she'll be weakened (needing to possess others) Inferno Pendragon 00:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) current Arodnap (post-Watchers) is based somewhat on http://customsuperheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos-Gods#Arodnap_-_Goddess_Of_Passion - (I obviously changed her origins greatly for this story but this was her "original" design) when about are you planning on using Arodnap, out of curiosity? Inferno Pendragon 19:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) "Look at these creatures, these humans; they are driven and corrupted by greed- they wage wars and slaughter their kin for personal gain. These are the kinds of creatures that deserve annihilation." '' ''AHH... ''This quote doesn't include Tulwar as well does is? :3 Also also keep an eye on Masterclanner, he's blanking pages under the false belief that he knows better than everyone else .Inferno Pendragon 17:48, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool.. You did really good on Arodnap.. she looks, well insane.. which she should do - and looking at the two different forms is nice too: I'm glad she made enough impact for you to want to draw her and all Inferno Pendragon 12:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the drawing, Deathwalker! It's really nice! 20:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) 22 bounties I think I just went over your post... sorry. Can you re-post it? my bad... Oh nevermind, i fixeded it :D Look! I'm just trying to say is that two things cannot have the same anme i studied law and copyright too! Please don't tell me if i write again or continue this i'll be banned or anything like that please? I'm just trying to help rhis, look, i really feel bad about this, i'm not a punk and i'm not doing this to slow the wiki down, if you asuume that i'm doing this just to annoy you guys i'm not! I really am concerned! really i want to be a part of this Wiki! It really is confusing to me, i'm promise i'm not trying to do any tricks or anything! i really am trying to help!Masterclanner 18:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well i'm just saying for the final time that the brobots in jimmy neutron and mario have been renamed, really, they can't use that name, please don't do anything i'm just trying to help!!Masterclanner 02:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to start editing the story Tricks and Puzzles on the User Battles 2 page! 14:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) An unusual battle request Hey Edwin! Would it be alright to add a battle specifically for Mark and Angel to explain their intense hatred towards each other on a user battles page? Or would that just be better on my user page...? Can you please tell me your response? I'm asking since you came up with the idea in the first place. This would be like a past battle so as to explain their hatred towards one another. Thanks Edwin! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: (thank you - I'm not a writer as such but I spend a lot of time researching villains and whatnot as I have always had a somewhat unhealthy obsession with the dark side: don't worry though I'm generally harmless myself.. just always enjoyed villains - especially the dictatoral and/or authoritarian types (perhaps because they are amongst the most "realistic" of all villains) ) The Voice 02:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) (I will: my love of villains means this will probably be a great place for me.. I'm glad my character made an impression on you - I only hope he lives up to his expections and doesn't devolve into a cliche "dark lord" as so many dictatoral villains have done in the past) The Voice 02:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks (I'm really just trying to tidying up some of the image galleries and files before I start work on articles of my own - thus the many edits) The Voice 15:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) (I'm tempted to let it just go with the flow - though that could mean it drags on a while.. I don't think The Voice will be that easy to take down (nor will the guys he's facing) - kind of interesting in some ways though: the power of man (albeit with technology) versus the power of "gods" (for lack of better term) )The Voice 15:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) (that's cool - I'm not really sure where The Voice stands in the whole scale-of-villainy thing: he's not a godlike destroyer but he's not really like a normal dictator either (as you may of noticed) )The Voice 16:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) A request Hey Edwin! Since you actually knew what I looked like I have a request... can you please draw my character Angel since I designed him to look like me along with Mark fighting him? I'm only asking since I saw your drawing of Rune on her talk page. It was a good drawing. And speaking of drawings I'm about to show off my own Kirby character drawing(s) of my character the Psycho Waddle Dee or Mr. Dee for short... the first time I've gotten the chance to show off my style of drawing. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you could make a drawing of Secret and I as well? I won't be angry if you don't, but like Angel said, those drawings you've done already look very impressive. I can wait as long as it takes you, and I know that you're probably very busy with school and other stuff. My page Contact 12:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Um...who posted? 'cause you weren't logged on. Sorry about that. My page Contact 12:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi. ^__^ At least you replied. The original seven secrets don't really like the emotion secrets, since the emotional ones are corrupted. Yes. The green one is envy. Can I join your battle with The Voice? It looks quite interesting. My page Contact 12:39, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Arbiter, I think the User Battles 2 is a little crowded. We should make another User Battles. Your choice, though. "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 14:19, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Arbiter, one more thing. In my storyline, I think I am going to get a little bit of your power. That wasn't the original plan, but I finally realized that I wanted my sword to be called Judgement, so this would be a good explanation for it. Is that okay? Drasocon 01:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Edwin, Im at school...King Zant of the Twili 18:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) yeah, I "got some sick" (as they would say in the 'chan sites) but now I've stopped getting dizzy spells I'm backInferno Pendragon 18:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The Four Riders Part IV For this user battle, can we summon any number of heroes/villains from any TV show/movie/story we would like? My page Contact 00:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.....I think I'll just fight by myself. It seems to match my character in a better way. My page Contact 00:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Drawing Do you think you have a time to make a colored sketch of Secret and I like you did with Nuvie and Rune? My page Contact 01:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I did Secret...it came out wrong according to him...because I gave him a face.................................. That's funny... ^_^ Shouldn't a Secret's face be.....ya know, secret? Drasocon 01:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. My page Contact 02:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Just making sure. Drasocon 18:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Edwin I think we need a different movie of Dr. Facilier. Him dying is not the best thing about him. Hey, are you going to participate in The Fifth? Drasocon 00:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Making sure. Drasocon 00:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) You think we should make articles of the Villains of the stories? Even if they are not the same they could be an archive but It would be cool to have all the info about the villains of the User Battles to access. I like that idea. Drasocon 23:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, congrats on getting 3,000 edits. Have you thought about making a drawing of me? My page Contact 13:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) HiKing Zant of the Twili 00:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Edwin? nope - the story is going to have quite the surprise and nothing is as it seems.. Inferno Pendragon 20:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) btw Equinox is an actual Watcher (though its kind of obvious I felt you should know it) Inferno Pendragon 02:51, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Advice I recently made this article 112 Ocean Avenue and was just wondering if you think this counts as a villain or not (personally I do but I want to make sure I'm not letting my bias take over and see what an "outsider" thinks regarding it) Inferno Pendragon 23:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks - I figured so but I wasn't sure as its a very hard "villain" to classify since its based on a real-world phenomena/location (plus its a house rather than a traditional anthropomorphic evil) Inferno Pendragon 00:20, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm really enjoying this wiki :) Amnestyyy 12:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) OH GNOME! ARBITER HAS TAKEN OVER THE MAIL!! Drasocon 00:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) MOOGLES! Arbiter, the time for the better Tricks and Puzzles has come. 16:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Havik's odd placement I don't think that Havik should be on here since he isn't really a villain, he is more of a neutral character. RE: thank you for that, in truth I just like villains - I have been kind of studying them a lot in different media so I guess I have a lot of resources at hand to make/edit stuff.. plus I contribute to varied wikis as I can. I'm in it for fun but will be happy to take the offer if approved. Queen Misery 00:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Finally. I've gotten passed. So happy. ^_^ thank you for the promotion - hopefully I'll be able to continue to contribute regularly to the wiki, there are a lot of interesting articles here and I hope we continue to get more additions as time progresses Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 22:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Can I? Can I ask ya something? RaidenX 21:53, 9 July 2010 (UTC) Little Question this isn't a major problem, just me being curious - I've notice we have anti-heroes as a category and just wish to understand a bit, do anti-heroes classify as villains now? I thought anti-heroes were good guys (I know I've added a few anti-hero types myself, so not an objection just curious is all) Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 19:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I moved Warcry to User Battles 4 as I felt User Battles 3 was too large - I'm currently telling everyone and apologising for any confusion I may of caused (also hope I didn't do a no-no by making a new User Battles page.. the old one was just so huge I could barely read it..) Inferno Pendragon 16:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) could you ban Inferno? he moved an entire battle without any reason - I know he's an admin but really.. The Voice 22:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ..well, if you say so The Voice 22:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) oh come on, that was uncalled for Voice.. at any rate nice to be back Deathwalker, had problems with RL employment and lack of said employment etc etc.. Inferno Pendragon 22:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) hahah.. holy (censored) no wonder Inferno's so messed up - we seriously screw him over at times (not that I can complain, I asked for it) Inferno Pendragon 01:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) no problem - though I wouldn't really call him a troll so much as a complete idiot - making an account just to spam "gay" spam - weird Inferno Pendragon 15:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) just a heads up to you and other admins - Troll-Plz has returned (he appears to be an idiot rather than a true troll but we should keep an eye on him just in case, in general probably best to ignore him though) Inferno Pendragon 16:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll refrain from entering your story for the moment due to the fact I'm doing some major changes with Inferno himself so wouldn't want to introduce him quite yet (until I finish his evolution) - also I have to laugh at how the new User Battle is already so big Inferno Pendragon 08:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Please don't delete London Tipton! Mr. Deathwalker 13000 nice to meet you by the way,but I believe that London could be considered evil.She tries to ruin Cody and Bailey's relationship isn't that evil enough?Or what about her trying to crush Cody and Bailey's pet rat or how about the way she gets back at people?Please don't obliterate the London Tipton page,because I thought of it and I don't want to see it destroyed. Robinsonbecky 03:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Robinsonbecky About Mystique and Evil-doers According to Wikipedia,Mystique is a bisexual,so shouldn't she be in the Gay Villains category?And how do I get an Evil-doers' highlight? bisexuals aren't gay - they are bisexual (I know the terms are often interchangeable these days) - just thought I'd note that though 10:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I have a answer why wario is an idiot? Good idea. ^_^ a certain Dante would be pleased (supposing I am right) - I don't think I need to say what inspirations I had in my depictation of the Watchers Inferno Pendragon 21:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Arodnap is deliberately spelt backwards as in the mindest of the Watchers she unleashes all the world's goodness (which of course is chaos and death) - Avalon and Pendragon are Arthurian, the pegacorn species is based on winged unicorns (that have evolved into human-like beings over thousands of years): the Watchers are Lovecraftian.. and as for the rest.. hehe.. well let's just say I add mythology / fiction as I see fit, though I try and keep some things constant (the "core" of the Pendragon mythos) Inferno Pendragon 21:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) yeah, I'm worried that I may be stretching the story out too far but I think things are still working out fine.. I'm going to steer away from Equinox and Arodnap for a while (Arodnap is in danger of being overused) - but hopefully I can keep the Pendragon universe going without resorting to a "big lipped alligator moment" (which is basically when someone does something stupid after running out of ideas) Inferno Pendragon 21:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Irreconcilable I think Alex needs to hurry up and edit Irreconcilable. >.> It's annoying, waiting, for so long. well its nice to know, though I'll likely be adding more - I'm playing a ton of RPG games (real retro stuff) and I'm adding villains as I face them in the game.. gives me a good motivation to play through all these weird games (so its fun) Little-Red 04:02, October 16, 2010 (UTC) yeah - but this is obscure 80s stuff.. which is both fun and also kind of hilarious because of all the weird censorship they did back then and mistranslations (back when RPGs were still fairly rare outside Japan): like the bannanna smuggling plot in Final Fantasy Legend II Little-Red 04:21, October 16, 2010 (UTC) also I need advice, do spin-off games such as Final Fantasy Legend series still count as "Final Fantasy" games? (for categorising all the bosses I'm adding) Little-Red 04:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Cyberbully following an attack on a fellow user I banned Venage for 3 months, I felt I should tell fellow admins so they know why this user is banned for so long (and ask the ban not be altered - he has continually been abusing this wiki) Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 15:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I think we may need another person to join Irreconcilable. Whether it by Amnesty, or Inferno, or anyone, just one person. User Battles I just wanted to inform you guys that I'll be standing in for Misery on userbattles for a little bit - I have her permission to do so in RL, she's kind of sick so I'm covering for her as a temporary measure Little-Red 01:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I can barely use this "new look" wikia thing - which has been forced on me (which I disliked to begin with), I might reply to people in talkpages and maybe try and continue some userbattles (providing I can edit properly, my screen is a mess at the moment).. so yeah, sad to say I kind of am leaving.. at least until I can figure this out Inferno Pendragon 21:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually scratch that, I'm switching to monobook or whatever its called - not very pretty but I can at least edit using it without fear of screwing up.. --Inferno Pendragon 22:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) since mono is also f**ing up everything I've decided to just leave - you can delete any stuff on userbattles I did cause its not going to be finished I'm afraid --Inferno Pendragon 23:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin That would be nice... I guess someone has to take over for Misery and Inferno... Amnestyyy 06:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC)﻿ nobody is taking over from me - I'm not leaving (and I apologise to Deathwalker for saying I was, I wrote a new blog explaining exactly why I'm back and why I'm not about to abandon this wiki) Inferno Pendragon 10:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'll hear it when you've made a decision. Amnestyyy 17:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I have (sadly) removed the following storyarcs from the Userbattles page as the players involved have left - "Dark Ones" "Wake The Dead" and "Smoke And Mirrors" - they'd of taken up space otherwise, apologies but I believe it was the only thing to do. Inferno Pendragon 18:04, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Searching... Hey, you probably know that I created a page about Digimon Tamers's ADR-01: Jeri Type agent (credits to Digimon Wiki, by the way), but when I tried to search it in the search bar in the main page, there's no suggestion about it appearing below like it usually does, even though putting the complete name does takes me to the page. Can you tell me what's happening, if you know it? 'Knowall''' - November 7, 2010 00:09 Psycho Black Hi, see the problem is, an unknown wiki contributor created a page for a villain called Psycho Black, but I already talked about him and all his cohorts on the Psycho Rangers page. Just thought I should tell an administrator. MajinAbura 13:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) User Battles thank you - I also want to apologize a little about my rant, it was kind of bad on my part.. (me and Misery got into a debate about it). I think the idea of adding some more rules is a good idea though Inferno Pendragon 21:00, December 10, 2010 (UTC) just an idea for people who still want powerful character (let's face it, not fair to stop people doing what the enjoy) but still want balance.. how about a "numbered" system? its sort of like stats but less complicated.. for example: strength: 1 to 10 <-- 1 equals absolutely puny and 10 is high-scale superhuman, one could add 10+ for the "highest" scale characters but perhaps limit it (as in you can't have all your stats at 10+). I'm not against high-power at all (heck, look at my own characters) - I guess I'm just trying to see how we can keep power without it becoming a total free-for-all.. Inferno Pendragon 21:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC)